Percy Jackson and the Lost Artifact
by JanuaryBlizzard2000
Summary: An artifact that keeps peace between the Egyptian and Greek gods has been stolen and it is up to Percy Jackson and the Kane's to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this with one of my friends as a film so some **** of the scenes will be short, sorry , I hope you like it. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane chronicles. **

**Percy Jackson and the lost artifact **

Scene 1

_Camper's train in a big open field. _

_Clarisse whirls through the campers, brandishing her sword and shield._

_Thalia scares away campers with her shield._

_The campers hear a boom and then see sparks coming from Talia's pine tree._

_All the campers stop and stare in the direction of the booms._

_Campers rush to pine tree._

**A/N this takes place between the sea of monsters and the titans curse / the red pyramid and the throne of fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

_Chiron and the campers rush to the tree and are met with four kids in what looks like pajamas and carrying boomerangs and long poles._

Percy: (whispers to Annabeth) are those boomerangs?

Annabeth: God's seaweed brain! They're ancient Egyptian weapons.

_A blond girl is holding a sign that says "we come in peace". A dark skinned boy standing next to her tries to take it from her but the girl punches him and starts waving the sign again._

Jaz: Sadie, put the sign down.

Sadie: Fine. _(And lowers the sign) _

Carter, Hello my name is Carter Ka…. _.(Turning to the half –bloods)_

Percy_: (Interrupting Carter)_, Dude are you wearing pajamas?

Chiron: Percy, let the boy speak.

Carter: _(glaring at Percy)_, as I was saying, I am Carter Kane and this, _(gesturing to Sadie)_ is my sister Sadie and we are here because we are looking for this.

_ (Carter looks around for something)_. Sadie holds up a sign that says "Have you seen me?" with a picture of an artifact on it.

Carter: Hey, I was going to hold that!

Sadie: Well, too bad.

Percy: What is that?

Annabeth: It's an ancient artifact. It keeps peace between the Greek and Egyptian gods.

Walt: And it's missing. It's been broken into two pieces, and both pieces are missing.

Clarisse: So, if it keeps peace between the gods, why hasn't anything happened yet?

Carter: Things have been happening, but they aren't very big. But soon we think that a god might attack. Aries in particular might pose a threat.

Clarisse: Come over and say that to my face, punk.

_(Clarisse brandishes her spear at Carter.)_

Sadie: He didn't mean it, did you?

_(Carter shakes his head.)_

Sadie: Good. And stop talking like a mini professor, Carter.

Percy: So, what are we supposed to do?

Thalia: Isn't it obvious? We send a quest to find the artifact and assemble it.

Chiron: Thalia is right. We must have a quest to find the artifact.

Sadie: Um aren't you forgetting something. We can't get into the camp!

Chiron, _(Addressing campers)_ Campers proceed to your normal activates.

Chiron: Yes, "I Chiron trainer of heroes allow these Egyptians in to Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, Carter Sadie Jaz and Walt walk down half-blood hill to the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, Carter, Sadie, Jaz, and Walt walk into the big house and sit around a table. __

Thalia: What's our plan?

Sadie: We find the artifact- can we stop calling it the artifact? How about we name it Leroy?

Percy: Yes!

Carter, Annabeth, Clarisse, Walt, and Jaz: NO!

Sadie: Okay, we find both halves of Leroy, put them back together, and put Leroy back where it belongs. It's as easy as that.

Clarisse: That's easy? The artifact-

Sadie and Percy: LEROY!

Annabeth: Just call it Leroy, it'll save time.

Clarisse: Okay. As I was saying, Leroy could be anywhere. And where does it belong?

Carter: In the Brooklyn Bridge.

Thalia: Well, the last part is easy. But Clarisse is right, Leroy could be anywhere. And it is in two pieces, which will make it twice as hard. Does anyone have any ideas?

_(Everyone shakes their heads.)_

Chiron: Why don't we have lunch? I find it hard to think on an empty stomach.

_(Everyone agrees and walks outside for lunch.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

_(Everybody is eating lunch, maybe on picnic blankets. Percy comes up to Annabeth, who is surrounded by books.)_

Percy: Why did you bring so many books to lunch?

Annabeth: Percy, I want to study.

Percy: We don't even know where we're going yet!

Annabeth: Gods, Seaweed Brain. We need to know as much as we can. Here, read this. _(Annabeth throws a book at Percy.)_

Percy: Why do you want me to read a book about...? _(Looks at book)_ Delaware?

Annabeth: It's research, Percy. And if anyone asks me any more questions about doing research-

_(Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Jaz come over.)_

Sadie: What are you doing?

_(Annabeth throws a book at her.)_

Sadie: Ouch!

Annabeth: I'm doing research. And if anyone interrupts me again, I'm going to give them books to read.

_(Clarisse and Thalia come over.)_

Clarisse: That's not much of a threat.

_(Annabeth shoves a book at Clarisse)_

Percy: I would not mess with Annabeth right now.

Thalia: So, now that everyone has had food, does anyone have a plan?

Annabeth: Sort of. I think that we should go to D.C. It would be a good place to hide an artifact.

Percy and Sadie: You mean Leroy.

Annabeth: Yes Leroy but I grew up in Virginia so I should be able to finger out a strategy.

_A child comes up_.

Bast: Sadie why didn't you tell me where you went

Sadie: Bast is that you?

Bast: Yes it's me. Who else would it be?

Sadie: Why are you a kid?

Bast: Too much child mind interference.

Sadie: Ok then. Why don't you go get some lunch?

_Bast looks at her._

Carter: We'll be fine; we'll tell you when we leave.

Bast: I will be right back. Be careful my kits.

_Bast walks away_.

Thalia: You are not going to tell her are you?

Sadie and Carter: Nope.

Clarisse: Let's get back on track

Annabeth: Thank you _(to Clarisse)_ as I was saying I can figure out a strategy for the quest.

Thalia: Well you handle that _(addressing Annabeth)_ and we _(turning to Percy and Clarisse)_ will handle transportation.

Jaz: Sadie, Carter, Walt and I can work on tracing the magic of the artifact.

Thalia: Ok, everybody let's get to work.

_Everybody leaves to do their jobs except Annabeth who stays to continue her research _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N like I said in chapter 1 I wrote this as a crossover film, please read and review . **

Scene 5

_(Next morning_) Thalia stands with one hand on the trunk of her pine tree looking out over Half Blood Hill.

Flashback starts.

_She sees Young Annabeth, Young Luke, and Grover are running towards CHB while being chased by monsters. The monsters pounce, but Young Luke and she start fighting them._

Thalia :_( To Young Annabeth and Grover) _Hurry! Get into the camp. Go get Chiron.

Grover: Okay-ahhh! (_A monster jumps onto him and pins him to the ground. Young Annabeth screams.)_

Thalia: Go!

_ (Young Annabeth runs through the boundary and into the camp. Grover is still being attacked by the monster. Young Luke runs over and attacks the monster to free Grover. Luke and Thalia keep fighting. A monster jumps onto Luke and knocks him unconscious. The monsters begin to surround Thalia. They are about to attack her when there is a blast of light. End of flash back)_

_In little Annabeth's voice_: Thalia!

_(Thalia turns to see older Annabeth standing behind her.)_

Older Annabeth: It's time to leave.

_(Thalia and Annabeth walk down the hill.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

_Annabeth and Thalia meet everyone in the parking lot._

Annabeth: Where's Argus?

Percy: He's getting the van.

Sadie: We are going to travel in a van?

Percy: Yes, we're not going to travel in a limo.

Sadie: Oh, please. We should use a portal.

Chiron: Sadie is right. It would make more sense to use a portal. I'll go tell Argus that he doesn't need to drive the van. He might be a little disappointed.

Carter: How are we going to open a portal? There isn't anything her to anchor it to.

Walt: You just leave that to me _(he pulls something small out of his pocket and places it on the ground) _

Percy: A pine cone?

Walt: Not very Egyptian but it was the only one I had. _(Pine cone starts to enlarge)_ there you go Sadie, now you can open a portal.

_(Sadie steps forward, everybody else steps back, the portal opens and everyone steps in one at a time. Thalia is last and takes one last look at her pine tree and Camp Half-Blood._


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

_The kids emerge to the side of the National Mall then come to stand in the center of the Mall._

Clarisse: Well wise girl, what now.

Annabeth: _(Annabeth looks to the magicians)_ so where did you track the magic of the artifact to.

Percy: Leroy.

Jaz: Well we picked up a magical signal at the Washington Monument.

_(Kids set off for the monument)._


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

_The kids approach the monument._

Thalia: Why is there scaffolding on the Washington Monument?

Annabeth: I don't know.

Clarisse: For once wise girl doesn't know something.

Annabeth: I swear to all the gods I will... _(Annabeth pulls her knife)_

Percy: Cool it! _(He jumps between Annabeth and Clarisse.)_

Thalia: Is anybody going to answer my question. Why is there scaffolding on the monument?

Carter & Sadie: Don't ask!

Jaz: The magic has weakened here; it's stronger back on the Mall. What, no, now it's… _(Frown in confusion)_ gone.

Walt, Annabeth, Carter, Thalia, Sadie, Percy and Clarisse: What do you mean gone?!

Jaz: I mean just what I said. The magic has left, gone, vacated the area.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

_Walt, Sadie, and Jaz sit on a bench on the Mall._

_Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Thalia and Carter stand facing them_.

Thalia: What do we do now?

Sadie: Why don't you ask…?

Walt :_( interrupting Sadie)_ do you feel something?

Greeks. NO, what are you talking about.

Magicians Yes. _(At the same time as Greeks)._

Jaz: We know where the artifact is.

Greeks: Where?

Walt: About twenty miles away. The address is 9750 Meadowlark Gardens Ct, Vienna.

Annabeth: I know that place; my dad would take me there when I was little.

Carter: Well then lead the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

They walk up to the Smithsonian castle and stop and stare at it.

Percy: why does it look like a cestel we are in DC?

Carder: we have to use something to Anker the portal.

Sadie: step aside. Pushing the boys back

Sadie opens the portal they all step threw.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11

_Kids emerge just inside the gardens. The kids walk along the path for a minute. _

Jaz: I am picking up a magical signal from _(sweeps finger from right to left) _

Jaz: I can feel strong magic coming from this way

_She starts to run. Everybody runs after her._


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12

_They follow Jaz to a grove of trees. They all stand together._

Percy: What do we do now?

_(Five to ten girls come out from behind the trees)_

Thalia: Hunters. _(Narrowing her eyes)_

_One girl with a silver band in her hair steps forward._

Zoe: Thalia.

Carter: Who are you?

_Zoe draws her bow._

_Thalia sees the loosening of the hunter's fingers on her bow._

Thalia: Cover you noses!

Percy: What?

_The hunter fires and smoke comes up from the arrows._

_All the girls cover their noses with their shirts but the boys are knocked out. _

Thalia: Zoe why would you do that?

Zoe: Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you.

Thalia: Well where is she.

Zoe: Lady Artemis will be here shortly.

_Sadie and Jaz are standing off to the side looking from Zoë to Thalia. Annabeth is checking her watch every few minutes._

Thalia: And what may I ask does she wish to speak with us about?

Zoe: She did not tell me.

Thalia: _(mutters under her breath)_ Yeah, right.

Phoebe: Perhaps we should take them to Lady Artemis.

Artemis: _(coming from behind Phoebe)_ that is not necessary Phoebe. _(Says to Phoebe)_ Take the others and make sure that we will not be over heard.

Phoebe: Yes my lady.

_Zoe Starts to fallow._

Artemis: Zoë, stay with me.

Zoe: Yes my lady.

Artemis: Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse and…_ (Turns to Sadie and Jaz)_

Annabeth: This is Sadie and Jaz. _(Gesturing to each girl)_

Artemis: My hunters and I are searching for an artifact that has gone missing.

Annabeth: We are searching for an artifact as well. .The trail led us here; which, I assume is why you are here.

Artemis: Yes. We were on the trail but it has run cold.

Jaz: No it hasn't, Sadie and I can still fell magic in the area.

_Artemis and Zoë look confused._

Clarisse: Blondie over hear can track magic _(gesturing to Jaz)._

Artemis: I see. You are an Egyptian.

_Artemis turns to Zoë._

Artemis: Zoe, take half of the hunters and go with the demigods to find the artifact.

Zoe: Yes my lady.

_Zoe hurries off to get the other hunters. The boys are starting to come-to_.

Percy: _(sitting up)_ what happened?

Thalia: Fart arrow.

Percy: I am not even going to ask.

_Annabeth reaches down to help Percy up_

_Sadie goes over to Walt and helps him up._

Carter: Nobody is going to help me up?

Sadie: Nope you have to get up yourself.

Carter: Of course I do.

_Zoe returns with the hunters_.

Jaz: Let's go.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 13

Jaz: This way. _(Running through the garden)_

All the half-bloods, magicians and hunters are running after her.

Jaz stops suddenly _(Walt, Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, and Sadie bump in to her knocking her to the ground.)_

_Annabeth, Carter, Zoe, and the hunters stare down at them._

Zoe: _(to Annabeth and Carter) _Does this happen often?

Annabeth: Yes, but most of the time there is water involved.

Zoe: I see.

Jaz: _(picking her of the ground)_ the magic is strongest here. _(Pointing at the ground at her feet)_

Percy: Where?

Annabeth: Right here seaweed brain. _(Kneeling down at Jazz's feet to look at the dirt)_

_Annabeth wipes some dirt away and part of the artifact is revealed._

Annabeth: Look.

_Everybody leans in to see the artifact._

Zoe: We must get it back to Lady Artemis.

Thalia: No way Zoë! This is our Quest!

Zoe: _(glaring at Thalia)_ Lady Artemis sent me and the hunters with you. We must take it back to her.

Thalia: Erre es korakas Zoë. _(Go to the crows Zoe)_

Annabeth: We have to get it out of here before we decide what to do with it.

Carter: Who ever put it here must have booby-trapped it, so we shouldn't move it form that spot.

_Carter and the others stare at Sadie who is holding the artifact._

Carter: Sadie, I just said not to touch it.

Sadie: Oops!

_Everybody stares at Sadie. Waiting for a booby-trap._

_Nothing happens._

Zoe: Give me the artifact.

Thalia: I will tell you again it is not your quest!

Jaz: Sadie, why don't you let me keep it while we figure out what we should do with it?

_Sadie hands Jaz the half of the artifact._

Clarisse: Well at least that wasn't a booby-trap

Zoe: Let us head back.

_They all start to walk back the direction they came._

_Walt steps on the place they found the artifact _

_A high pitched whistle fills the air._

_Everybody falls to the ground clutching their ears._

_Everybody blacks out._


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14

_Scene opens to Thalia, Zoë, Sadie, Jaz, and Clarisse lying on the ground._

_Thalia groans and props herself up on her elbow. _

Thalia: Holy Hephaestus what happened?

Zoe: (_Jumps to her feet looking down on Thalia)_ I do not know, but, what I do know is that this would not have happened if I had taken the Artifact.

Sadie: Leroy! Why is that so hard to remember?

Zoe: _(looks confused)_ Pardon

Thalia: They named the artifact Leroy.

Jaz: What should we do with the half of Leroy we already have? Might I suggest...

Zoe _(interrupting Jaz)_ You Magicians have done enough.

Sadie and Jaz: What's that supposed to mean?

Zoe: You have not done a thing to help. All you Magicians have done is mess things up.

Thalia: Shut up Zoe. All you do is boss us around like you are superior to us.

_Girls start to argue._

_Clarisse lets them go on for a while then jumps in._

Clarisse: All right! That's enough! We have to get the artifact back to Camp Half-Blood.

Thalia: You are right, but something just hit me, we have not been attacked by a signal monster.

_Evil laughter comes from the bushes nearby. The girls turn to the noise and draw their weapons._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N sorry i have not updated,i have had a lot of trouble with this scene .**

Scene 15

_Scene opens to Annabeth standing over Percy._

Annabeth: Get up seaweed brain.

Percy: What happened?

Annabeth: _(pointing at Walt) _He happened.

_Walt picks himself up of the ground._

Walt: I'm sorry, but I think the more important question is, where the heck are we?

_Carter and the hunters stand up_.

Carter: I think we are in another part of the garden.

Annabeth: Not another part of the garden, a different garden.

_The hunters are standing in front of a tree looking at the bark _

Hunter: Annabeth come and look at this.

_Annabeth walks over to the tree._

Annabeth: Carter, come over here.

_All of the hunters move and Carter walks over and looks at the tree_

Annabeth: Do you know what it is, because, it's not a Greek symbol?

_Carter studies a forked staff carved in the tree_.

Carter: This is the symbol of Set (_sounding alarmed_)

Annabeth: He is the god of chaos. Right?

Carter: Right, but this is bad. I met Set last year. Sadie and I defeated him but we had a hell of a time doing it.

Annabeth: The other group has the artifact and I know that Thalia will make sure it gets back to camp. We should go looking for the other half.

Phoebe: _(to Annabeth)_ the hunters and I will follow your leadership daughter of Athena.

Percy: I think the first thing we should do is find our way out of this garden.

Annabeth: Good point, let's move out.

_Annabeth, Percy, Carter, Walt, and the hunters start picking their way thru the trees._


	16. Chapter 16

_Scene 16_

_Girl stands facing the bushes where the laughter is coming from._

_A man steps out of the bushes._

Moros: Ladies, put down your weapons

Thalia: Who are you?

Moros: Now is that any way to address a god.

Thalia: I don't care of you are a god or not. Who are you?

_The man stars circling them _

Moros: I am Moros, God of Doom.

_The girls look at him blankly _

Moros: Really none of you have heard of me?

Zoe: Why have no monsters attacked us yet?

Moros: Because huntress, I am keeping them at bay.

Thalia: Why

Moros: Because my partner and I want you unharmed.

Sadie: Who is your partner?

Moros: He warned me about you Sadie Kane

Sadie: Who is your partner?

Moros: Set of Cores.

Jaz: Why did you and Set steal the artifact?

Morose: To create chaos between the Greeks and Egyptians.

Sadie: Great more chaos, what it is with you gods and chaos?

Clarisse: Come on, we need to get the artifact.

Sadie: Leroy.

Clarisse: Yes Leroy, back to camp half blood.

Moros: Fine, fine carry on with your little quest, just knows I will be watching.

_Moros heads back in the woods. _


	17. Chapter 17

Scene 17

_Annabeth, Carter, Percy, Walt, and the hunters walk through the woods._

Percy: Hey Carter, is that the symbol of Set? _(He points to a group of rocks on the ground.)_

Carter: Yes, it is.

Annabeth: There's also one over here.

Walt: And over here.

Carter: This is really bad. Set is probably around here somewhere.

Walt: What's this on the ground? _(Everyone rushes over to him.)_

Annabeth: That's an ancient Greek drachma.

Percy: Well, I'm taking it.

Annabeth: Wait! It might be a trap! _(But Percy is already holding it. Suddenly he collapses. Set steps out of a group of trees.)_

Set: Oh, look who it is. Carter Kane.

Annabeth: What did you do to him?

Set: Oh, I just knocked him unconscious. But he could die if you don't give him some nectar.

Hunter: How do you know about nectar? You're an Egyptian god.

Set: Do you think that I would tell you, Hunter of Artemis? Anyway, I guess that you'll have to stop your little quest for now.

Carter: Set, heal him now. Or else I'm going to call Sadie.

Set: Oh, I don't think that I can let that happen.

Carter: You can't do anything about that.

Set: Maybe I can't, but I know that my co-worker can stop you from calling your sister.

Walt: Your co-worker?

Set: Yes. His name is Moros- maybe you've heard of him. But I must be going. Have fun healing the boy!

_Set walks back through the trees._

Carter: Whose Moros?

Annabeth: He's the Greek god of doom. And if he's working with Set….

_They hear a rustling from the trees._

Annabeth: …then we are going to have a lot of trouble on our hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Scene 18

_Zoe leading, Jaz, Sadie, and Clarisse walk through the woods. Thalia follows far behind them. She then trips and falls into a ditch._

Thalia: Ouch.

_She is about to get up when some mist rises from the water in the ditch. Annabeth's voice comes out._

Annabeth: Hello? Hello?

Thalia: Annabeth! Is that you? This is Thalia.

Annabeth: Yes, thank the gods! Thalia, Percy is hurt and all of the nectar and ambrosia that we had is gone. We need-

_The Iris message goes static._

Thalia: Annabeth?

Annabeth: Someone's interfering with the Iris message. It must be Set.

Thalia: Set?

Annabeth: Never mind. You need to send a healer! We are-

_The Iris message cuts off. Thalia gets out of the ditch and runs to the rest of the group._

Thalia: The other group needs a healer.

Zoe: How do you know?

Thalia: I got an Iris message from Annabeth.

Sadie: Why don't you just Isis message them back?

Zoe and Thalia: Iris, not Isis.

Clarisse: Anyways, we don't have any drachmas or water, so we can't.

Jaz: I can go look for them.

_Everyone looks at Jaz._

Jaz: Come on, they can't be too far away. Besides, Moros said that he was keeping monsters away.

Clarisse: Yeah, like that's encouraging. The god of doom said that he was keeping monsters away.

Jaz: Come on, it's our best shot.

Zoe: All right, but you do know how dangerous this is, right?

Jaz: Yes, and I'm sure that I'll be fine. I'll be back in just a few seconds.

_Jaz walks off into the woods._

Thalia: I don't think that was the best idea.

Clarisse: I'm sure she'll be all right.

_They hear a scream._

Clarisse: Or maybe not.

_The girls run off after the scream._


	19. Chapter 19

Scene 19

_Annabeth is staring at the bushes. She draws her knife and slowly advances._

_She breaks through the bushes to see Jaz lying on the ground._

Annabeth: _(sheathing her dagger) _what happened to you?

Jaz: _(sitting up)_ One minute I was with the other group and the next I'm here.

Annabeth: The others are this way

_Annabeth leads Jaz threw the bushes to the others _

Jaz: What happened to him? _(Leaning over Percy)_

Carter: He picked up this coin _(pointing to the drachma)._

Jaz: Let me see what I can do.

_Jaz pulls her wand and some nectar from the bag._

_Jaz touches the coin with the tip of the wand._

_Jaz puts the nectar and wand back in her bag._

Annabeth: What are you doing, he needs that!

Jaz: No he doesn't, the curse on the coin is a very weak one. He should come out of it soon.

_Percy groans and sits up._

_Annabeth hugs him fiercely, pulls away quickly then punches him._

Annabeth: Percy why would you do that I told you not to touch that coin

_Percy stands up _

Jaz: No you should stay ….

_Percy crumples again._

Jaz: …on the ground

Percy: Am I the only one who seems to be falling on their butt a lot lately?

Jaz: He needs to stay sitting down for a few minutes until the curse wears off.

Walt: The sun is starting to go down we should set-up camp.


	20. Chapter 20

Scene 20

_The next morning._

_Thalia Zoë, Clarisse, and Sadie are stretched out on the ground _

_Thalia stands up and goes around to everybody and wakes them up._

Thalia: We should go look for Jaz again.

Clarisse: Look Thalia, stop worrying about her she's with the others.

Sadie: But what if she got attacked.

Zoe: The daughter of Aries is correct, she is with the others and had to stay because of the boy.

Thalia: You're right.

Clarisse: Now back to the task at hand, we need to get Leroy back to Camp Half-Blood.

Sadie: I can only open a portal back to DC.

_Zoe _All right, we shall go to Washington DC and figure out the rest once we get there.

_The girls pack up there things. And head for DC._


	21. Chapter 21

Scene 21

_The next morning. Everyone is slowly waking up._

Walt: We need to find the others. They might have found the other half of Leroy.

Percy: Finally, someone remembers its name!

Annabeth: I don't think they have it. They probably would have tried to find us if they did.

Jaz: I can sense some magic from over there. _(She points into the woods.)_

Carter: Then we should go look there.

Annabeth: It seems suspicious that we've just noticed it now.

Percy: Come on, Annabeth. It probably isn't dangerous.

_He gets up and starts walking where Jaz pointed._

Jaz: Wait! Now the magic is gone. It just vanished.

_Percy turns around and walks back._

Jaz: Now I can sense magic from over there.

_She points in the opposite direction._

Annabeth: Percy, don't go over there yet.

Percy: Why not?

Jaz: Now it's gone again.

Annabeth: Because that will happen.

Carter: We should probably just wait here. I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Percy: If we have to wait here, then can you tell us who Moros is, Annabeth?

Annabeth: Moros is the minor Greek god of doom.

Percy: Oh great, doom and chaos. Just what we need to be working together.

Carter: Exactly.

_Moros come walking up to them_.

Moros: I hope that you're being sarcastic, Perseus.

Percy: You know, I probably should ask how you know my name, but this has happened so many times that I don't really care.

Moros: Well, the reason I know your name is because I have been watching you and your other friends through your whole quest. And I also know your plans.

_Hunters come running up, raising their bows and pointing them at Moros._

Moros: And I'm not afraid of you, Hunters of Artemis.

_He snaps his fingers and their arrows disappear. Annabeth draws her dagger and Percy pulls out Riptide._

Percy: Leave us alone.

Moros: Why should I listen to you, demigod? Anyway, I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you try to fight me. But I would like to tell you that if you give up your quest right now, Set and I will allow you to return home unhurt.

Jaz: We will not give up our quest.

Walt: Besides, if we did our homes would probably destroyed by you.

Moros: Well, I must go tell Set that I gave you the chance to return home safely, and that you refused. And I would advise you to stay here, if you know what is good for you.

_Moros walks back into the woods_.

Percy: Let's get out of here.

_He starts to walk out of the clearing that they are in when he is blown back._

Hunter: What was that?

Carter: Probably some kind of force field. We're stuck here, whether we like it or not.


	22. Chapter 22

Scene 22

_Scene opens to girls on the mall in DC._

Sadie: We need to find a museum that has an Egyptian exhibit or something like that.

Thalia: Well which museum has an Egyptian exhibit?

Clarisse: Let's try the Museum of Natural History.

_The girls head to the museum. _


	23. Chapter 23

Scene 23

_Annabeth, Percy, Carter, Walt, Jaz and the hunters are sitting on the ground inside the force filed._

Percy: Got any ideas wise girl?

Annabeth: Nope, not one.

Jaz: I can't sense any magic in the area.

Annabeth: Jaz, when Moros showed up you said the magic was moving around.

Jaz: Yes I did, why?

Annabeth: Because what if Moros has the other half of the artifact.

Carter :_( jumps to his feet)_ Annabeth I think you're right.

Walt: Now all we have to do is get out of this force field.

Percy:_ (to the magicians)_ can't you just poof us out of here or something?

Carter: Magic doesn't work like that.

Percy: Great, we're stuck here.

Annabeth: Relax Percy, we'll find a way out, we always do.

_Moros steps out of the shadows._

Moros: Such a touching moment.

Percy: Let us out if here or I swear by all the gods I will…

_Annabeth puts her hand on his shoulder_.

Annabeth: Calm down, threatening him won't help us get out of here.

Annabeth: Now, _(turning to Moros)_ my guess is that this is temporary and you will have to find something more permanent.

Moros: Smart girl, but I am afraid that you are missing the point. By the time you get out, our work will be done. The gods will be at war and chaos will rule over all.

_Morose pulls the second piece of the artifact out of his pocket. _

Mores: I will no longer need this.

_He drops it on the ground just outside of the force field then disappears back into the woods._


	24. Chapter 24

Scene 24

_The girls are walking through the museum and stop at one of the Egyptian exhibits._

_Thalia and Zoë look at her. Sadie scans all of the displays. Then turns on her heels and heads for the museum entrance. _


	25. Chapter 25

Scene 25

_Annabeth is pacing around. Everyone's eyes are following her as she goes._

Annabeth: Jaz have you tried to work out what type of magic this force field is.

Jaz: When we try it just says that it doesn't exist.

Annabeth: I have been an idiot; the force field was never here. Well it was here but only for a little while.

Percy: Annabeth are you saying that we have been sitting here for hours and there was no force field.

_Annabeth picks up her backpack and steps out of the clearing that they were sitting in and picks up the artifact._

Annabeth: That is exactly what I am saying.


	26. Chapter 26

Scene 26

_The girls sit of a bench on the Mall_

Thalia: What happened?

Sadie: We can't use any of that stuff.

Clarisse: Let's try to send an Iris message to the others and see if they can meet us here.

Thalia: Good idea.

Zoe Let us find some place out of the way so as not to draw attention to ourselves.

_The girls get up and start walking._


	27. Chapter 27

Scene 27

_Annabeth, Percy, Walt, Carter, and Jaz are walking._

_Steam starts to rise from the ground in front of the group._

_Thalia's voice comes out._

Thalia: Annabeth.

Annabeth: Thalia,

Thalia: You need to meet us in DC in front of the Washington Monument.

Annabeth: You got it.

Percy: And, we have the other half of Leroy.

Thalia: Great! See you.

_Steam dissipates and the kids set out to find a place to anchor a portal._


	28. Chapter 28

Scene 28

_The girls are standing at the Washington Monument looking for the others._

_Percy sneaks up behind Thalia and taps her on the shoulder._

_Thalia tunes around with her spear raised_.

Thalia: Percy! Gods you scared me.

Percy: I can tell (pushes spear away).

Thalia: Where is Annabeth?

Percy: Where do you think?

_Annabeth is studying the monument. _

_Carter, Sadie, Walt, and Jaz are greeting the others _

_Everybody walks over to a bench._

_Percy pulls out the second half of the artifact._

Clarisse: Now that we have both pieces we need to get them back to camp.

Walt: We can use the Smithsonian Castle portal again.

Zoe: Let us depart for the castle.

_Everybody sets of for the castle_.


	29. Chapter 29

Scene 29

_The kids stand outside of the castle._

_Sadie summons a hieroglyph to open a portal._

_The kids are about to step through._

Moros: Going somewhere are we?

_Percy and Annabeth draw their weapons. _

Annabeth: Go! _(To the others)_

Sadie: Not without you. (_Raising her hand to cast a spell)_

_Everybody else draws their weapons. _

Carter: Sadie, detonate the hieroglyph.

_There is a big flash of light._

_Moros and Set are blinded; the kids jump through the portal._

_Set and Moros recover and jump through after them_. 


	30. Chapter 30

Scene 30

_Bast is sunbathing in an open field._

Bast: Finally, some peace and quiet. And now the sun is coming out.

_The questers appear. Bast hisses and backs up. _

Annabeth: This isn't camp.

_Set and Moros appear._

Carter: Surround them.

_The questers surround Set and Moros and draw their weapons, but Moros draws out a sword of Stygian iron, and Set grabs a khopesh. The questers back up. _

Set: You take the Egyptians, I'll take the Greeks.

Moros: Got it.

_Set and Moros charge the questers. Carter, Sadie, Walt, and Jaz start fighting Moros, and Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, and Thalia start fighting Set. The hunters shoot arrows at both of them. Moros is nearly hit by one._

Moros: What about the hunters?

Set: I'll take care of them.

_Set snaps his fingers and a dog runs out of the woods, closely followed by Artemis._

Moros: That's just a dog.

Set: It's a highly trained one.

_He whistles and points to the hunters. The dog runs towards them._

Artemis: You will not hurt my hunters!

Bast: Or my kittens!

_Bast pulls out her knives and Artemis draws her bow._

_Meanwhile, Carter and Moros are fighting sword to sword. Sadie is reading off of a scroll and Walt is checking his amulets. Jaz is pulling out her healing supplies and clay for shabti._

_Over by Set, Clarisse is charging Set, Percy and Annabeth are slowly approaching him, and Thalia has drawn out her spear and shield. Set knocks Clarisse into Thalia's shield. Clarisse falls to the ground. Jaz rushes over to her._

_The hunters have defeated the dog and have resumed shooting arrows. _

_Moros is knocked over by one of Sadie's hieroglyphs, but gets back up like nothing has happened. _

Sadie: He should have stayed down longer!

Moros: I'm a Greek god. Your magic affects me differently.

_He is about to charge Carter when one of Bast's knives flies towards him. He ducks and the knife narrowly misses him. Walt summons a shield to use, but Moros yanks it out of his hands and keeps battling with Carter._

_By Set, Jaz has finished with Clarisse. Clarisse gets up and charges Set. This time she hits him, but Set spreads the electricity through the spear. Clarisse falls to the ground. Thalia throws her spear at Set. It hits him, but then it bounces off of him. She runs to retrieve it. Set swings his khopesh at her, but she deflects it with her shield. Percy and Annabeth charge, but an arrow comes soaring towards them, forcing them to duck. The arrow hits Set's khopesh and falls to the ground. Annabeth and Percy resume their attack._

_Over by Moros, Carter and Moros are battling. Moros is deflecting all of Carter's attacks with the shield. Sadie is summoning hieroglyphs, but they are barely affecting Moros. Walt is searching through his amulets. Bast is throwing her knives, but Moros is blocking them with his shield._

Bast: I'm out of knives!

Hunter: Come over here and use a bow!

_Bast runs to join the hunters._

_Percy and Set are in sword-to-sword combat. Annabeth is about to attack Set from behind when he swings around and deflects her attack. Percy charges, but Set swings around to face him. Thalia has retrieved her spear and charges Set, but he slashes at her arm, forcing her to drop her spear. She charges again, holding only her shield, but Set cuts her other arm with his khopesh, causing her to drop her shield. Set begins to charge her, but Annabeth stabs Set's arm, and he turns to face her instead._

_Walt has summoned another sword and is advancing on Moros from behind, but he steps on a large stick, causing Moros to turn around and charge him. Walt begins to back up, but he trips on the same stick and falls over. He doesn't get up. Moros is about to attack him when Sadie runs over and knocks his sword out of his hand. Carter rushes forward to attack him_.

Moros: Well, I'd rather remain unhurt today then have the artifact.

_He snaps his fingers and vanishes. Carter doesn't realize that he has vanished and charges, then trips and fall on his face and Moros reapers behind him._

The Greeks and Egyptians form a circle around Moros and Set.

Set: I think I will be going_ (raising his hand to open a gateway into the duat)._

Sadie: You are not going anywhere "Evil Day".

Percy: Who?

Sadie: Evil Day is his secret name.

Percy: His what?

Annabeth: Can you two please focus.

_The Greeks and Egyptians make there circle tighter_ _pressing Moros and Set together._

Walt: Sadie can you summon a gate way to the duat big enough to swallow them?

Sadie: I think I can, but it will take a while to complete.

Percy: We can just keep them distracted until you finish.

_Sadie backs out of the circle and the others move in to fill in her place. _

_Set swipes at Carter with his khopesh._

Carter: Sadie could you hurry up with that portal!

Sadie: This is harder than it looks.

_Set summons a highlife and detonates it blinding the kids_

_Set and Moros charge Sadie. Walt jumps in front of her and blocks Set's khopesh with his wand. Carter faces Moros ,so the others can recover. _

_Sadie jerks her head up._

Sadie: I can do it now but you need to get them confined again.

Carter: Got it.

Carter:_ (to the others_) We need to group them together again.

_The kids form a really wide ring around Set and Moros_

_Set and Moros keep separating so it is impossible to get them confined. _

Percy: Annabeth this would be a good time for one of your famous strategies.

Annabeth: I am working on it!

_The kids try again to confin Set and Moros. Percy slashes at them throwing them of balance._

Annabeth: Sadie ,behind them.

_Set and Moros fall in to the portal to the duat._

_The kids crumple to the growed _

_A hunter comes over and helps Zoe over to Artemis _

Sadie: I can open one more portal.

_Sadie opens a portal and the kids hobble through_.


	31. Chapter 31

Scene 31

_Everybody lands inside the camp border in a crumpled heap._

Annabeth: We all need to get to the infirmary.

_The kids start off to the big house _

_When the kids get to the big house they crumple on the porch._

_Some Apollo campers run up and give nectar to the demigods._

Apollo camper:_ ( to Annabeth Percy Thalia and Clarisse) _you four need to lie down

_Annabeth; Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, and the Apollo campers help the Egyptians inside._


	32. Chapter 32

The Scene 32

_The kids stand at Thalia's pine tree._

_The Egyptians are all packed up._

Carter: We will be taking this _(holds up the artifact)_ back to where it belongs.

Annabeth: You had better put some protection hieroglyphs on the bridge so this can't happen again.

Jaz: We will be sure to do that.

_Everybody hugs _

_Sadie opens a portal and the Egyptians are swept into the swirling vortex of sand. _


	33. Chapter 33

Scene 33

The four Egyptians are sitting on the couch in Brooklyn house .

Sadie : that was fun I really enjoyed that.

Carter : me too but I can't proses the concept of children of the gods.

Sadie : I am glad we met them. that is the most fin I have ever had on a guest.

All four Egyptians sit up state .

Jaz: do you fell something.

Sadie : I can fell a tremor coming for the house!

The Egyptians are knocked back by a Gail of wined and then absolute silence.

Carter : Everybody Oaky ?

Sadie I fell a little dizzy but fine

Walt and Jaz : Same hear.

Carter : do you remember anything about what we were talking about.

Sadie : we were talking about … I don't remember .

Jaz : I just thought of something. Can you remember where we have been for the last few days

Sadie : no I can't .

Carter We should get some rest .were just tired .

The Egyptians had out of the room up to their bed rooms.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

**responses to reviews (I will update this when I get a review) **

**RedCreeper10**** :they forget to keep with story lines of The Titans Curse and the Son of Sobek.**


End file.
